Until My Dying Days
by Sab0511
Summary: One the day of his daughters wedding, Chad takes some time to reflect on his relationship with the greatest actress of our generation. You'll understand that line after you read the story.


"Daddy," my not-so little girl said to me. "It's time."

I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye. Now you might be wondering why the great Chad Dylan Cooper was crying, well, it's not ever day that your little girl get's married.

I looked at my baby girl, she was wearing a dress similar to what her mother had worn almost twenty-two years ago.

_I looked down the aisle with held breath, wondering if my bride would manage to overcome her nerves and walk the fifty feet to me. It was a small wedding, just like she'd wanted, just like I'd wanted. The doors to the back of the chapel opened, Zora came first._

_ Zora was wearing a floor length, strapless, deep purple dress. There was a small flower at her hip. _

_ Tawni came next, she was wearing the same dress. Her once-blond hair was brunette for a movie that she was filming in a few weeks._

_ I heard Nico and Grady whistle from behind me. I had to hide my laugh, but then a women in white appeared and my held breath released in a small gasp. Everybody in the chapel turned to look at her. Her dress was a strapless, with a bodice top and a bell shape near the ground. I felt my jaw hit the ground as my Sonny smiled at me._

_ After today, Sonny Monroe would be Sonny Cooper. _

_ She made it the fifty steps to me, and her mother placed Sonny's hand in mine. It felt perfect in my hand. Like it was molded to fit my hand and my hand only._

_ "Don't forget to pay attention," Sonny whispered to me. I nodded and the preacher began his part. I said my parts, never looking away from Sonny, except for when we had to go up stairs, oh let's just say, I almost tripped going up those stairs._

_ Sonny was the only person to notice my gracefulness._

_ "I know pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. _

_ I carefully grabbed the back of Sonny's head with one hand and kissed her, leaning her into a dip, not resurfacing for a few seconds. Cat calls came from my groomsman before we resurfaced. But finally we did and then I realized that I had Sonny Cooper all to myself. _

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dylan?" I asked my daughter Alison Dylan Cooper.

We'd named Dylan after Sonny and I, but in kindergarten, Dylan had went through a tom-boy phase and insisted that we call her Dylan instead of Alison. We'd went along with it, but it stuck and she'd become Dylan Cooper for most stuff.

"Yes, daddy." She was daddy's little girl, my first born. She was just twenty, her sister was fifteen, and her brother was just a little over two years old. I let a few more tears drop.

"But, honey, you are so young."

"Little hypocritical, dad, you and mom where 19 when you got married."

Oh, she remembered that.

"He's from your rival show," I said.

"Your a hypocrite dad. Six words: So Random and Mackenzie Falls feud."

"Damn, hoped you wouldn't remember."

"Daddy," Dylan asked, "tell me once more how you proposed to mom."

"Well," I said and started to remember the first of many of my best days with Sonny.

_"Chad," Sonny said in her voice mail. "With the shows over, I've been offered a new movie role." _

_ Both Mac Falls and So Random had been canceled after Condor Studio's had went into bankruptcy. So Sonny and I where looking for work else where. I'd been the lucky one, I'd gotten right on with another show. Sonny hadn't been so lucky and she'd talked about moving back to Wisconsin. Which I had fought tooth and nail and had finally figured out how to keep her here with me. Permanently. _

_ "I'm leaving for France. I couldn't come and say goodbye to you in person, it would have hurt __way to much. Good-bye."_

_ I threw the phone down and realized that I'd only have one chance to get her to stay here. I called Connie. She gave me all the information I needed and I jumped in my car and speed the whole way to the airport. _

_ I shot out of the car and waited in line for the security. Connie sent me a text, Sonny was getting ready to board in ten. _

_ Nine minutes later, I was running towards my future. I didn't dare once look back, afraid that if I did, I'd miss the chance. I got to the terminal and saw her, she was boarding the plane, I was almost to late._

_ "SONNY MONROE! DON'T YOU DARE GET ON THE PLANE," I yelled as loud as I could, even with her ear phones in, she heard me and turned around. _

_ People where looking at me, I really didn't care. Sonny made her way to me._

_ "How dare you leave me a voice mail, you couldn't even say goodbye to me in person. Why, Sonny, why?"_

_ "Chad, I have to leave. I found work."_

_ "Fine, Sonny, leave, but not like this, not with us broken up."_

_ "Broken up? Chad, I was coming back. I just couldn't say goodbye in person because it would be hard to not see you for three months. I was going to call you when I landed." _

_ Oh, I'd screwed up. That message had made it sound like we'd broken up. _

_ "Chad, I have to go." She turned to leave. I dropped to one knee._

_ "Sonny," I said, gasps came from all around me. "Marry me." _

_ Her eyes went wide with shock. _

_ "A simple yes or no will suffice, Sonny."_

_ "Yes," she said, I stood up and we embraced. "A million times yes."_

"Dad, that's a great story, I can't believe you had the nerve to yell in the middle of the airport."

"Well, security was called and I was escorted from the grounds, but I had your mother, for ever how long."

"I miss her, daddy, so much."

"We all do, sweetheart, we all do."

"What was your time with her like before Sawyer, Emma and I?"

"Hectic, you see after your mother got back from France, she became the girl next door, kind of like Jennifer Aniston. I was the play boy of the new show, I was a bit more on the bad boy side for that show," I said as I remembered one incident. "About two months before you where born, your mother had to save me."

_Nico, Grady and I where out shopping. They had become my best friends after the falls had ditched me. After starting my romance with Sonny, my cast mates could only put up with me during rehearsals and such. Otherwise I was at the So Random place._

_ Today we where shopping for a crib, and Sonny had me looking at the god awful store of Walmart. Where cribs from Walmart even safe, and to make things worse, Zora and Tawni where meeting us in the baby supplies. _

_ "Hey, guys," I heard and turned a bunch of teen aged girls had spotted me, my face fell and I took off. Running, fast and hard. I skirted around corners, but they dogged me the whole way. _

_ Then I spotted the others, Tawni, who'd went to another show and was doing great in it, was being chased by a bunch of teenaged boys. _

_ Then I saw my freedom. Roller Skates! I grabbed two pairs, tossed one to Tawni, who set down next to me and together we put them on before rushing around the store trying to lose the group, but it was getting bigger._

_ "Split," I yelled at my roller skating partner. I went towards the door, where I'd throw money at the cashier and make a hasty exit. I saw Nico and Grady surrounding a young brunette, how could __they... wait a minute, that young brunette was my wife and she was doubled over in pain. I skated towards her._

_ "Chad, I'm in labor," Sonny cried._

_ Let's just say I had never skated so hard in my life, but trying to get to her was worth the sore muscles. _

_ "Chad," she pleaded. I skated harder, the look in her eyes where that of pure pain._

_ "Let's go," Nico said as I skated out of the store, "I paid already."_

_ We made it back to the car and where in safely._

_ "Let's go home," Sonny said happily._

_ "Wait, what?"_

_ "And they said you where the greatest actor of our generation. Ha, I am. I just faked labor."_

"I didn't trust your mother after that, when she actually went into labor, she had a hell of a time convincing me she was in labor when you came. After that incident, she was the greatest actress of our generation and I'm not ashamed to say it."

"Why don't you ever tell us stuff like that about her, it's nice to hear about fun things like that. We don't remember to much of the good stuff, Sawyer especially. He don't know mom at all."

"It's hard for me to talk about her, that's what Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady are around for."

"But for the last year and a half, dad, we've wanted to know what it's been like for you."

I let another tear slip, I had to get off this subject.

"Dada," Sawyer said as he came in. "Time, Dylan." It was time for us to start walking. I picked up my son and we started towards the door that lead into the chapel.

It was a small wedding, close friends and family only. That included Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady and their families on the brides side along with a few of her cast mates, who I was sure where giving the groom and the other shows cast evil looks. Also in attendance where my family and Sonny's.

Tamika started down the aisle first, she was Zora's six year old daughter and the flower girl. Then Emma went, followed by Michelle, one of Dylan's cast members. I handed Dylan a single red rose, along with giving one to Sawyer, and Emma already had hers. I grabbed my own and we started the fifty steps down the aisle. Another memory washed over me, one that would have me bawling in less than fifty steps.

_"Chad," Sonny said from her hospital bed. I looked at her and noticed how sick she was looking. I'd left for thirty minutes to get food and when I came back, she looked worst than when she'd left. "What did you bring me to eat?"_

_ "They took it from me, I'm sorry."_

_ I set down next to her and cradled our new baby boy in my arms. _

_ "Hi, Sawyer Lee," Sonny cooed at our son. Dylan walked in at that moment with Emma. Dylan had just started the show that Sonny had left almost twenty years prior, and Dylan was just as funny as her mother. _

_ "Hi, mom," Dylan said. "So, there is this dreamy boy on this new show that they are filming the pilot for. He asked me out."_

_ Emma climbed up onto her mothers bed, holding Sonny's hand._

_ They had found that Sonny had cancer just weeks ago, it hadn't shown up in any form until Sawyer had been born, and by that point, it had been to late to stop it, the cancer was slowly killing my Sonshine. _

_ Sonny talked to each of the kids every night, telling them her hopes and dreams for them, even our youngest. She didn't want So Random and this new show to fight, but I figured it would, it was a curse at Condor studio's I tell you. Oh and Condor Studio's had reopened after five years. So Random became their number one show, but Mac Falls was never to grace the airwaves again. _

_ Finally, I herded the kids out so I could have a private moment with Sonny. _

_ "I love you," I said. We did this each night._

_ "I love you too. Chad, I'm sorry, I can't be there for the kids, but promise me they won't forget me. Tell them everything about me, my flaws included. Tell them about our time's at Condor. Tell them each and every night, no matter if you have to call them on a different continent, tell them that I love them so much. I don't have any regrets about how I've lived my life, none, except that I won't be their for them when they get older. Make them live it to the fullest each and every day, push them to do great things with their lives, when they say they can't make them do it harder."_

_ Sonny had tears coming down her face, I knew I was crying too. I didn't care, she was my one and only true love. _

_ "Sonny, you are the greatest actress of our generation and I'll love you until my dying days," I said, that phrase had become my motto over the last few weeks. We weren't sure when she'd pass on, so I told her that every night._

_ What I didn't know as I bent down to kiss her, was that tonight would be the last night I'd ever hear her voice. I'd receive a phone call at mid-night, telling me that Alison 'Sonny' Monroe Cooper, mother of Alison Dylan Cooper, Emma Lynn Cooper and Sawyer Lee Cooper and husband to Chad Dylan Cooper had passed away. _

_ I'd wake the kids up that night, and tell them and we'd watch re-runs of So Random! laughing at her funny antics._

I started up the aisle, I held my tears in, even though it had been two years since Sonny's passing, I could still see the casket at this church. This was the place that I'd had the funeral for Sonny, I could see her body sitting in the casket, not moving, so dreary, so unlike her sunny personae.

I reached the front with Dylan on my arm and Sawyer cradled in my arm, Emma came to meet us and together we laid four red roses on the pew where Sonny should be sitting.

"May we please have a moment of silence for those who couldn't be with us today," the preacher said. Dylan had been set on having something to remember her mother by, for she was the daughter who remembered Sonny the best. Conner had agreed. Even the cast of his show was quiet, if they hadn't been, I would have set Zora loose on them.

Together, the four of us, Dylan, Emma, Sawyer and I set down our roses, they where joined by yellow ones from Zora, Tawni, Nico and Grady, they had been placed right behind where I was sitting and where Sonny's roses set. I noticed that they didn't have a dry eye. Neither did my two daughters. Sawyer was still to young to know what was going on. He'd only been three weeks old when Sonny had left us.

"To the greatest actress of our generation, I'll love you until my dying days," I whispered. Dylan said a little something and so did Emma. Their own catchphrases that they'd had with their mother.

One last memory came to me.

_It was hard to believe that my little ray of Sonshine was actually gone. We where at her tombstone, telling Sonny of the great news. We tried to come to Sonny's grave once a month, just to fill her in on everything that was going on._

_ "Hi, mom," Dylan said. "Conner proposed, I'm getting married at age 20, how did you do it?"_

_ I felt the wind brush through my hair, I knew Sonny was telling me to tell her about our time together. I just couldn't yet. It had only been a year since her passing. _

_ "Mom," Emma said. "I got a B in bio this semester, but I might have failed wood shop."_

_ "Hi, Sonshine," I said, "hows things, are you doing your greatest actress of our generation bit wherever you are? I sure miss you, the girls do to," I hard them start to sob, I'd be following them shortly. "I hope you haven't found any man up their that could replace me. I'd be so upset if I got up there and you'd replaced me."_

_ The wind picked up again. She must not like me teasing her today._

_ "I'll love you until my dying days," I whispered. _

_ My family and I turned but something made Sawyer look at me._

_ "Momma, Sonny," he said, his first words ever, I turned to see her grave and I swear she was __standing right there, smiling at me. I knew then that things would get better. _

Yea, the great Chad Dylan Cooper was crying in front of people, but I really couldn't tell you if there was a dry eye on the brides side of the church.

Emma went back to her spot, I handed Sawyer over to Tawni, who pulled out a car for him, and then I handed over my first born, my daughter who looked so much like her mother. The only thing she'd gotten from me was her blue eyes. I laid her hand in Conner's, giving him a small glare, warning him if he hurt her, I'd hurt him. Then I set down next to the roses.

I watched as the ceremony progressed, then I felt the wind, inside the church, I looked up and I saw her, my Sonshine. Standing right beside Dylan. Then in the blink of an eye, she was gone, from Dylan's side and sitting next to me.

My hands where in my lap, and I felt her hand on mine, a gentle sensation came over my hand, like she'd squeezed it.

"I love you, Chad, until my dying days."

* * *

So how did you like it? Was it really bad, tell me. I got the idea from my cousin's wedding. Her mother had passed away some time back and she'd laid a single red rose where her mother would have set at the wedding. So I liked the idea and incorporated it into the story. I know that I cried as I wrote this, so I hope that not to many tears where shed when you read this. Anyways, Review and ENJOY!


End file.
